I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo!
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Oh no. Oh god. She had been set up. Opening one eye, she glanced down at the screen. Who the hell was Gordon Jones? A weird little Valentines Day piece.


Okay, so it's my first We Will Rock You/ Valentines day fic :D I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Blame the cold. It's based on the Canadian cast of We Will Rock You and takes place a year and half before Galileo and Scaramouche meet each other. I don't have word, so please, no flaming and my terrible grammar and spelling.

Gordon Jones: Galileo

Sally J: Scaramouche.

_

* * *

It was disgusting_. It was without a doubt completely and utterly _disgusting. _The fact that people could actually walk around gawking bug-eyed at each other all day long, and get rewarded for it, was completely baffling to her. It just didn't make any sense. No matter how hard she tried to wrap her brain around it, she just couldn't get her mind to comprehend it. All the propaganda it took for Globalsoft to sell all of the stupid holiday decorations was enough of an embarrassment on its own. The last thing she needed to deal with was all of the love struck horny teenagers. The holiday itself was complete and utter bullshit. No one knew who (or what) 'Valentine' was, or why it was celebrated in the first place. It was pathetic really. Why people would take one day out of their artificially programmed lives to tell each other how much they _loved_ each other was just stupid. Out of all the torment and insults she had to endure, this was by far the worse. Why anyone would be stupid enough to by into this entirely fake display of emotions was beyond her. All the pink and red crop tops, cheesy grins, and internet dating ads that would pop up _every damn time_ you logged onto a computer were enough to make her bite her lips so hard that blood would start slowly trickling down the sides of her mouth.

"Sally sweetheart, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

The sugar coated voice of her foster mother floated up the stairs, making the sixteen year old grimace. No matter how many foster homes she had lived in, she could never get used to the high-pitched squeals of the woman and children who lived there.

"Ewwww, mommy, what's she wearing?" a bleach blond six year old asked, pigtails bouncing as she looked from the lanky, badly dressed teenager to a woman dressed from head to toe in pink spandex.

"Sally, you can't honestly be going to school looking like that," the woman said as she shook her head disappointedly.

"Why? You don't actually think I'd wear the dress _you _left out for me. Do you?" Sally asked as a smirk made its way onto her face.

The woman smiled back, "No, I guess not. Now, get out. "

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

_ Oh good god. _She had thought she had seen it all, but as usual, she was sadly mistaken. The students of virtual high had really outdone themselves this time._ How the hell are there so many different shades of metallic pink? _Shaking off her snow covered jacket she stalked over to her locker that was conveniently covered in red hearts and pink bows. _I swear if I ever find the gaga that did this… _As the last decoration was torn away, something sparkly caught her eye. A note, no, a flyer, was sticking out of the top of her locker. That was odd. Virtual High rarely used paper. Cautiously, she pulled the piece of glittering paper out and began to read the fancily typed lettering.

_To all Students of Virtual High:_

_Greetings GaGa Girls and Boys from the Zone!_

_As you know, it's Valentines Day! To celebrate this tremendous time of year we have vigorously searched each and every one of your personal profiles and background information and have found your __perfect mate. When you log onto your computers and laptops, the email of the person we have matched you up with will pop up. By order of the Globalsoft school board, you are expected to meet your assigned partner within twenty four hours. There is no way around this. We will know who has partaken, and who has not. Those who fail to meet these standards will be dealt with privately. Remember, the company loves you!_

_No, no, no! This could not be happening. _Yanking out her laptop she frantically pressed the start button and waited for it to turn on. They wouldn't actually do this. They couldn't. She would not allow this. She could not be set up with someone from the Boy Zone! After all these years of trying to avoid the corrupted minds of the inhabitants of planet Mall, she would not fall pray to some cybersex addict, clone from the zone that everyone seemed to be obsessed with. She had grown up with all of them. She knew all their names, all their rich parents. She new the scandals in each family and she knew their opinions of her. Whoever she had been set up with would instantly know her, and would know all about her past. People just couldn't leave her alone, could they? Why wouldn't they just leave her painful past behind? Couldn't they just forget about it? Forget about her? _Of course not, Sally. Don't be ridiculous. You'd never be that lucky._ Praying that 'the company' had decided to skip her, she closed her eyes and anxiously waited for the high pitched _ding _that would tell her she had mail. Like clockwork, it sounded a few seconds later. _Oh no. Oh god. She had been set up. _Opening one eye, she glanced down at the screen.

_Greetings Miss Sally J!_

Her eyebrows rose in annoyance and a little bit of shock as she skimmed the message.

_Who the hell was Gordon Jones?!

* * *

  
_

This was completely ludicrous. If anyone were to see her now, oh the comments she would get. She was pacing back and forth like a mad man. Why she was so worked up, she had no clue. Why on should she care about what some idiot thought of her? The fact that it was Globalsoft who had picked the 'matches' made it worse. She hated everything and anything the company stood for. It was completely fake and materialized and nothing meant anything. Nothing was _real_. So many times she'd thought about running away, disappearing completely. She knew there was something else out there; something that had meaning to it, something that Globalsoft would never be able to give her. It's not that she had always tried to be different; it was more like she just couldn't blend in. She had tried for years to fit in, but it never seemed to work out. She would try so hard to be happy with what she had, what everyone else seemed overly content with. The pieces just didn't fit. _They wouldn't._

Eventually, the grief had gotten to her. The torment had begun, and nothing she seemed to do was ever good enough. In the end her parents had been taken captive and she ended up staying in different group homes almost monthly. She could never be what anyone else wanted, and she could never be entirely who she wanted to be. She seemed to be living a constant lie, and it killed her. _Little sarcastic Sally J. can't handle herself, anymore? Aw, poor baby. _Nothing_, nothing, _she did was ever good enough. _She_ would never be good enough. She would always be a starring dancer in an unending masquerade. Always running, always pretending to be someone she was not. She wasn't like anyone else; everyone knew it, so why should she try to hide that? Lately, she had just stopped caring.

The irony was that here she stood, at the end of the back hallway in Virtual High, purple hair brushed and black clothes straightened out, scared out of her mind to meet a boy she'd never even heard of. _Hah. You've really gotten desperate, haven't you?_ In truth, she didn't want to be a loner. Not really. Sure, she'd rather be alone then be with the GaGa's, but she would of liked to of had at least one friend in her seventeen years of existence. How had it even been possible to of never had a friend? Not even as a nine year old child did she have someone to talk to. Not once. It was like she repelled every other living thing on the planet. She had always wanted a friend. It would have been nice to have someone, even an animal, to talk to. She had really believed for a while that there would be someone who'd look at her without pity or disgust; someone who wouldn't judge her. Even to have someone to argue with, but not hate, would have been welcomed with open arms. That belief had been long shattered. Dreams seem to dwindle away after years of neglect. It tended to get quite depressing and lonely after awhile. _Oh, quit your whining._ _You're fine on your own._ _Get used to it kid._

After glancing up at the clock for the tenth time in three minutes, she slumped to the floor defeated. She had been stood up. _Of course you've been stood up! Who in their right mind would ever want to meet you? _Stretching her legs out, she stared up at the ceiling, a scowl plastered to her face. Maybe if she stared at it long enough it would crack. She was so caught up in her silent rant that she didn't notice the person sprinting down the hallway until it was too late. Letting out a surprised yelp the person tumbled and landed with a thud on top of her. Stunned, she didn't even think of moving until a painful crack sounded and a pain shot up her arm.

"Oh god, oh god! I'm so s-s-sorry!" the nervous voice, which sounded ridiculously boyish, stuttered completely horrified. "I didn't see you there! I-I was on my way to meet someone and- Oh god, you're hurt! I'm sorry, I-"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Trying to regain her balance, she rolled out from under the boy and sat up slowly. What the hell had just happened? Her arm was killing her. _Great._ She got stood up and stood on. Turning her attention to the blubbering person who had wounded her, intent to give him a piece of her mind, she began to open her mouth but then shut it again profusely. Who- _what_- was he? He looked… Different. She had never seen him, or anyone that resembled anything like him, before. He was dressed from head to toe in black, and what seemed to be a real, genuine, leather jacket. What was that material that his pants were made out of? Denim? It had been so long since she'd seen a material quite like it. As she examined him closely she realized that even his hair was different. It was pitch black and weirdly styled, something that you never saw now of days. _How odd_.

His lips were moving a mile a minute as he continued to spurt out various apologies. If she hadn't of been so startled by his appearance she would have told him to shut up and tell it to someone who cares. Realizing that he was waiting for her to say something, she looked him in the eyes, and opened her mouth to give a sarcastic remark, but closed it again after discovering that no words were coming out. His blue eyes were piercing as they stared intently at her, making her rather uncomfortable. She was contemplating on whether or not to try and make a run for it when something caught her eye and made her grin. "Are you_, wearing_ eyeliner?"

Taken back by her comment, the boy turned a bright shade of pink and looked away embarrassed. "I, uh, I- guess. I mean, I am. I-I- _yeah_."

"_Okay,_ then." Now, she was sure, she had seen it all. She would have continued to comment on his odd appearance had the pain in her arm not decided to come back and make itself known. Shocked by her sudden groan of pain, the boy decided to continue on with his rant of apologies and insisted that she needed to see a doctor.

"No way in hell I'm going to see a doctor! Who knows what they'll decide to do to me!" Sally screamed, annoyed. "All Globalsoft employees are a bunch of nutcases and I'll be damned if I decide to let one of them even try To touch me!" Okay, so that was only partly true. She hated doctors. She was absolutely terrified of them. The rumors she had heard about what they did to people behind close doors made her shudder. She hated them and she hated the hospitals they worked in. There was no way she was going to be dragged there by some idiot who might as well be some sort of loony who heard voices in his head. There was _no_ way.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it, would you?"

Gordon Jones watched bemusedly as the girl squirmed and cringed as the overly happy doctor tested out her injured arm. It's not that he was happy to see her in pain; it was just the fact that she reacted so stubbornly to it that made him smile. She was odd, different from the rest of the girls he had grown up around. She didn't look like them and definitely didn't act like them. She seemed to have her own way of doing things, and didn't like others to make decisions for her. He had definitely learned that the hard way when trying to get her to come here. Actually, he had learned a lot the hard way today. One being that you should never run down halls when you were as clumsy as he was, and the other being that you should never, ever, contradict girls with work boots on. It hurt.

He had felt like such an idiot! His second day at a new school and he had already managed to make himself look more a freak then he already was. How could he have _tripped _over her? Normal people don't just fall on top of people! Granted, normal people don't hear voices in their heads, either. He had been so nervous to meet this Sally J person that he forgot to check the time and got lost in his thoughts and carried away in his voices. When he finally snapped out of his mid state crisis he realized that he was ten minutes late for their meeting and took off sprinting like a mad man down the stairs from his third floor class. Then as he rounded the corner in the hallway they had planned to meet in, he lost his balance and tripped, practically falling over the girl. _Way to make a good first impression, buddy. _The one good thing that had happened to him so far was that the words he heard in his head hadn't made themselves apparent. The last thing he needed was to make this girl want to castrate him more then she did at this current moment.

"OUCH! GET OFF OF ME!" Sally's screams had probably woken up half the neighborhood by now, but she really didn't care_. That had hurt. _As the nurse smiled creepily and finished up bandaging her fractured arm, she felt a tear trickle down the side of her cheek. _Great. Way to be a crybaby Sally. Aren't you just a lovely sight? _

"H-hey! Leave her alone, y-you're hurting her!"

"Please relax, Gordon. We are all done here. You can take her out now. Thank you for being such a pleasant patient, and please, come back."

Scared for his partners' sanity and scared of the grinning nurse, Gordon got up to help the scrawny, angry girl, out of bed. Too tired and embarrassed about her recent display of emotions, she didn't bother to fight back and let him lead her out the door into the cold wintery night.

An hour later, after walking in an awkward silence, Gordon decided that he would try to stir up a conversation. After all that had happened, he thought he owed her that much. Unfortunately, she seemed to disagree with that opinion and seemed to hate every topic starter he had come up with.

"No, I don't care about the damn weather we're having! We live in Canada, for Christ's sake; obviously it's going to be cold! I also don't care about what you ate last night for dinner, or the fact that you failed your computer reprogramming class! What I do happen to care about though, is the fact that I'm freezing my ass off, my arm is fractured, and I have no clue how the hell to get back home!" Her angry response seemed to stun him, as he stopped walking and just stared open mouthed at her. The hurt expression that was now on his face made her frown. Of course she'd have to snap at him, wouldn't she? The only human to show her the tiniest bit of respect in years and she'd have to hurl insults at him and push him away. It was really quite typical of her. No wonder she had no friends. "Look, Gordon, I never meant to snap at you. I'm just not used to company. I've never really-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I get pretty annoying after awhile," of course the only possible friend he could have had in years and he'd scare her away with his childish antics. "Hah, I'm actually surprised that you've hung around me this long. Most people see me coming and take of in the opposite direction."

He looked down at his shoes, ashamed. Of course he would act just the same here as he did before when he lived half way across the country. No matter how hard he tried to get away from everything, he couldn't escape it. It wasn't the place or the people that was the problem, it was _him_. He would always scare everyone off. He was a monster.

Slightly touched, Sally walked over to him and forced him to look at her. "It's not you. It's _this. _All of this!" she gestured around her. "Everything is so commercialized, so fake. Nothing has any meaning! I can't tell what's up from down anymore, and I'm sick of it!"

Gordon looked at her and smiled. "I'm sick of it too. I know that there's more to life then what they're showing us. There has to be. I just don't understand why no one else seems to see it."

Sally smiled and hit him with her elbow, "Maybe you're just crazy."

He smiled back. An emotion he didn't recognize bubbled inside of him and for a moment he felt content. "Maybe I am."

As the two continued their walk they fell into a light conversation. It wasn't strained or forced like it had been before, but it felt almost natural. Sally found herself laughing for what felt like the first time in years. Okay, so this Gordon person was a little bit odd. Okay he was really odd, but at least he wasn't like anyone from the Boy Zone. He didn't seem disgusted by her, or hate the fact that she was with him. He made her like herself a little bit more.

Gordon felt ecstatic. He felt free. He felt like he had finally found someone who understood him. Who cares if this had of been one of Globalsofts sick schemes to control everything? He had found someone who seemed to care. Maybe, just maybe, he had found a friend. The prospect of that happening made him giddy, and before he could control what he was saying, the worst thing possible happened.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain! I want to bathe with you in the sea-" He slapped his hands over his mouth to try and prevent the melodic sound from escaping but it was too late, "I'll be your dream! I'll be your wish! I'll be your fantasy-"

"Wait, _what?_ Excuse me?" Sally's horrified expression could be heard in her voice.

"I will be strong I will be faithful-"

"You're on drugs, aren't you? Oh god, you're a nut case too! Of course I'd get put with the drug pusher!'' Backing away she turned to make her way to her house that could now be seen in the distance.

"No, no! Wait, Sally!" Gordon ran after her_. _"Sally I-I'm not on drugs! _I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo! What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here!"_

As he chased after her he felt all the hopes he had of a possible friendship forming with her get shot down. _God, why did this keep happening to him? _He was such a freak. This was just _perfect. _As he glanced around the street of houses that looked exactly the same, he felt his heart sink. She was gone. He had scared her away. Defeated, he pulled out the rose he had picked up in the hospital for her and dropped it on the snow. Maybe he was better off alone. He didn't deserve a companion. Sighing he took off down the road, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him.

Sally snuck out from the shadows and crept over to wear the rose lay. Picking it up, she looked it over and felt herself break into a grin. She probably would never see him again in her life. He probably wouldn't remember her if they did. Either way, he had made her change her mind on certian things. And maybe, just maybe, she didn't hate Valentines day as much as she thought.


End file.
